Sakura in Heat
by RolyRen
Summary: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?
1. Intro

**Authors Note :: learning about animals and their mating habits isn't that fun ._. And I'm writing one in Sakura and Gaara and Naruto and Hinata. Oh! And in this story, the Akatsuki didn't succeed into taking Shukaku from Gaara.**

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

**Demons/Inners**

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at the two kinoichi's making dinner from the other room; he didn't think the two even realized that he was watching them. Sakura was here, in Suna, helping with the hospital and also being the Konoha Ambassador. He laughed when he found that out. He didn't think she had what it took to be an Ambassador…but oh, was he wrong!<p>

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can you pass me some pepper and spices?" Temari asked, flipping the large tongue on the pan. Sakura nodded and got some pepper and spiced off of the rack and handed them to her, but she dropped one.

"Crap," Sakura muttered before bending down, giving Gaara a nice few. He stared at her ass and tilted his head to the side, smirking to himself. Okay, so what? He had a little crush on this women, big deal. Just then what he heard took his thoughts off of Sakura.

"Ouch," Sakura moaned, holding her stomach. Gaara was about to get up and help her before he heard Temari.

"You okay, sweetie?" Temari asked, looking over at her.

Sakura nodded and handed her the spice that fell, "Yeah. It's just my time of the month again."

Temari smiled and nodded, "Say no more, girly."

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow in question at the scene before him. He was worried about Sakura and that little 'pain'. But if he guesses if Temari wasn't worried, he shouldn't be either.

**Oh my god! Yes! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **Shukaku roared.

_The Fuck? What is wrong with you? _Gaara watched the girls as they started to talk again, not really listening to what they were talking about.

**She is going to be ready my boy! **Shukaku chuckled, darkly.

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow', _ready for what?_

**You know nothing about women, do you. **It was more of a statement then a question. But Gaara still stayed silent. Shukaku sighed; **I'll take that as a yes. When a women comes into heat, the man will…not hold himself back.**

Gaara growled, frustrated; _I know that part, you stupid demon. But what does this have to do with me? Human's aren't like animals. Human's cant sense these things._

**Ah, good point you have there boy. But with me…you can.** Shukaku was laughing. Gaara froze.

_But, that means that I'll - _**Yes boy, you won't be able to resist the temptation. And when she hits 'the point'…Woohoo! It's going to be an animal show! **The demon vanished somewhere into his mind.

Gaara cursed. He knew a little about periods; but living with a moody woman, you could never tell when she was on or off her period. Gaara growled, he really didn't like this…he didn't like this at all.

"Wonderful…just plain fucking wonderful." Gaara mumbled. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at him as he walked by Gaara.

"What's so _plain fucking wonderful _little bro?" Kankuro jumped over the coffee table and fell onto the couch, next to Gaara.

Gaara and Kankuro have a much better relationship since Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki. Kankuro kinda got what Gaara was faced with. Facing one of the Akatsuki.

Gaara looked over at Kankuro, "You wouldn't understand."

Kankuro smirked, "Try me, baby bro."

Gaara glared at Kankuro, he hated when Kankuro called him that. But it's not like Kankuro is ever going to stop calling him that.

"I am going to become an animal in the next five to eight days." Gaara looked back over at Sakura and Temari.

Kankuro laughed, "More then you are now?"

Gaara looked over at him, "I'm serious…someone…is…going to be…pounded."

Gaara's eye twitched a little and Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Be right back, Temari. Need to go…uh…_change_." Sakura blushed a little, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where the boys are. Gaara smelt her, and now he craved her.

Sakura nodded to both of them as she walked to the stairs and up them. Gaara's eyes darkened and he tensed, and Kankuro smirked.

"Oh, ho ho! I know what's going on! Naruto had the same problem with that Hyuuga girl last time I visited Konoha." Kankuro leaned back onto the couch, resting his arms on the top of the couch.

Gaara looked at Kankuro, "Naruto went through this already?" Kankuro nodded, "You bet. Want me to get him down here to help ya?" Gaara shook his head, "No. I can handle this."

Kankuro smirked as he heard Sakura walk back down the stairs.

Gaara shut his eyes tight, leaning his arms onto his thighs and holding his breath. Kankuro smirked and said to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura, I need to ask you something." Gaara shot daggers at Kankuro.

"Che. What is it, Kankuro?" Sakura walked over to Kankuro and Gaara, standing in front of the coffee table.

"What would you say if a certain someone wanted to pound you?" Kankuro asked, rubbing his chin.

Sakura smiled and laughed, "Hell, I'd kick their ass."

Kankuro smirked, she didn't get the kind out _pounding _he meant. Kankuro nodded to her, "Alright."

Sakura walked back into the kitchen.

"I should murder you." Gaara said, still in the same position, glaring at Kankuro. Kankuro only laughed his ass off.

* * *

><p>Well, there is chapter 1 :D<p> 


	2. Day 1

**Authors Note :: le bleh~ bored and lovin' it :D **

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gaara left quickly for work the next morning. He would of left earlier if Kankuro hadn't tortured him about his current <em>problem<em>.

"Come on Gaara! It couldn't be that bad!" Kankuro said. Oh, if only he knew how hard it was not to go to Sakura's room in the middle of the night and trying to run back to the bed and tie himself down. Shukaku only made it worse, drawing images in his head of what he could do to Sakura. He knew Shukaku was only going to get worse within the next few days.

Kankuro stood next to Gaara's desk, looking down at the papers he was signing. Kankuro sighed and walked over to the window, over looking the village. His eye caught someone, and he smirked as he saw her walking to the Kazekage tower.

"Gaara?" Kankuro looked back at him, smirking.

"I'm busy, Kankuro." Gaara said, annoyed while placing a whole new stack of papers in front of him.

"I think you might wanna know something." Kankuro sang, laughing a little.

"What do I want to-" Gaara froze. He smelt _her_, instantly. She was in the building.

**She's here boy. **Shukaku chuckled.

Gaara looked up at the clock above the entrance door of the room. _10:00 am. _Gaara held his breath. She wasn't suppose to be here until 12:30 pm. He could feel Shukaku coming to life in his mind. There was a knock on the door, but Gaara was to scared to tell her to enter.

Kankuro smirked, walking next to Gaara, "Enter." Gaara glared at Kankuro from the corner of his eye.

Sakura entered, holding two large sized folders in her arm.

She smiled at them, "Hope you don't mind. I finished with all my patients and paper work at the hospital. Thought I could help with the paper work the hospital needs you to sign for a new wing."

Gaara held his breath but nodded, which Kankuro chuckled at. Gaara turned to Kankuro and whispered, "Send a message to Naruto…fast!" Kankuro laughed and nodded, walking out.

Sakura walked over to Gaara's desk and set the large folders onto his desk, "I'm sorry to give you more paperwork, Gaara. But we really do need the extra wing." Gaara nodded, not looking at her and not moving. Sakura raised an eyebrow and walked behind the desk, next to Gaara.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…_

**Shut up and tackle her! She deserves a good pounce!**

_SHUT UP!_

Kankuro walked back in than, "Sakura, the hospital needs those papers by four thirty." Sakura straightened up and nodded, "Alright." Kankuro closed the door as he walked in, a few folders in his hand, "More mission papers." Gaara groaned and slammed his head on his desk, "Fuck."

Sakura smiled a little, "The sooner you sign the papers for the new wing, the sooner you can get done with your papers." Sakura pushed the papers next to his head, "Please?"

He shivered, he could smell her. Oh Kami…she smelled so good. He sat up and looked at her, he was about to pounce her before Kankuro pulled her out saying, "I know the best place to have a picnic!"

Gaara calmed down once Sakura was a good hundred yards away from his office.

**We could of claimed her, boy!**

_Screw that! I just have to play it…cool. Stay away from her at all costs._

**Please?**

_No._

**Pretty please?**

_No!_

**Pretty please with sugar on top?**

_I said no! I am not going to…de-flower her!_

**Oh come on! You know you want her to ride you!**

_You're sick._

**I know you've thought of it! I'm in your mind, remember?**

_Shit…this is gonna be a long week._

_**XXX 4:00 XXX**_

Sakura walked back into the Kazekage tower, and went to Gaara's office. He finished all his paperwork and was leaning back on his chair, staring out the window. He tensed when he heard the door open, "Gaara?" He stayed silent.

_Don't make a sound, she won't know you're here._

**Oh, Sakuraaaaaaaa!**

"Shit!" Gaara shot up, picking up a tissue and covering his nose. "Oh my, are you alright Gaara?" Sakura closed the door behind her and ran to him. "Tilt your head back!" Sakura said, pushing his head back. Gaara's eyes widened as he felt her touch his forehead. He's nose bleed continued, and he's better it will till she's gone. Oh Kami, how long is she gonna hold his head back?

"I think it's done." Sakura said, letting go of his head. He took the tissue away from his face and looked at it, "Thank you?" Sakura looked at him, "Are you alright?" Gaara swallowed and sat back in his chair, looking down at the desk, "Yes."

"You sure?" Sakura said. Gaara nodded quickly and handed her the folders for the new wing. "I agreed to everything. I have more things to attend to, so if you please." Sakura nodded, taking the folders, "Thank you for approving the new wing, Gaara." She kissed him on the cheek.

**She's begging for it!**

_OH FUCKKKKKK!_

"Sakura," Gaara growling, fighting a blush. "Matsuri just got back from a mission. Once you're done with the hospital, go meet her in the conference room. Get all the details from the mission."

Sakura nodded, "Hai!" And she left.

Gaara leaned back into his chair, sighing in relief. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura now.

_Get those thoughts out of my head, Shukaku._

**No.**

_Please?_

**No.**

_Pretty Please?_

**No!**

_Pretty please with sugar on top?_

**Not unless you make her our mate!**

…_I'm considering it now…_

Kankuro walked in a second later, "Da. What's up little bro?" Gaara put his hands in his face, "Hn." Kankuro smirked, "More trouble with pinky?" Gaara let his face fall onto the desk and groaned, "Yes."

Kankuro laughed, "Don't worry…Day one is almost over." Gaara moved his head to look up at his brother, "It's only day one?" Kankuro nodded.

"FUCK!" Gaara screamed.

_**XXX THAT NIGHT XXX**_

Gaara sat on the couch, next to Kankuro, watching TV. Sakura still wasn't home yet. And Temari was cooking. This was one of Gaara's favorite nights. He leaned back onto the couch than froze, Kankuro took notice to his tenseness and smirked. He said in a scary voice, "She's here!" Gaara slapped Kankuro in the back of the head, "Ouch!"

Sakura opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her and leaning on it, "How the hell do you deal with the heat here?"

Kankuro snickered, "_Heat_, Gaara." Gaara glared at him and nudged him. Gaara got up, than realized he would have to pass Sakura to get to the stairs. _Shit._

Gaara sat back down, holding onto his knees. He could smell her again. _Fuck._

Sakura turned to the stairs and walked upstairs to the guest room/her current room.

"Fuck." Gaara whispered, putting his hands in his face. "Is it really that bad? I would of fucked Sakura by now. I mean, look at her! She's sexy as fuck!" Kankuro smirked, hoping that might motivate Gaara.

"You're. Not. Helping." Gaara growled. "I'm not trying." Kankuro smirked. "I'm going to _kill _you." Gaara growled, looking at him.

Sakura came skipping down the stairs, than went to the kitchen to help Temari cook. Gaara got up and ran to his room. Kankuro tried getting him out to eat dinner, or something. But he wouldn't come out.

At about 10 at night. Gaara peaked his head out of his room, he didn't smell her near. He walked out and went downstairs, he was starving. He saw there was leftovers…gross. If it wasn't Gizzard or Fried Tongue, he wasn't eating it. So he went into the fridge and frowned, an apple, onion, milk, and cream cheese. He needed to go shopping. He closed the fridge and went to the pantry. He looked around. Cereal, a few bowls of instant ramen, and pasta. He frowned. Pasta takes to long. Ramen doesn't sound that appealing. Cereal it is. He got out the bland cereal and a bowl, and poured himself a bowl and got the milk out and poured it over the cereal. He put the Milk and Cereal away. He picked up the bowl and headed back to his room. When he walked out of the Kitchen he noticed that Sakura was laying on the couch, her back to him.

He didn't smell her before, why? He looked around and walked over to her, "Sakura?" She made a weird 'mewing' noise, turning around. She was asleep. He smiled a little. He set down the bowl on the coffee table and picked her up bridal style. He carried her up to her room, opening her door with his foot (it was already opened an inch). He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. She smiled in her sleep.

His eye twitched. He could smell her again. He ran out, closing the door behind him. He ran downstairs and got his cereal, than quickly went to his room; without dropping and or spilling his cereal. He sat down on his bed and ate the cereal quickly, thinking of anything but Sakura. Once he realized he was sipping air, he sat the bowl down on his nightstand and laid down. He could still smell her. He stuffed the pillow over his face and scream, "WHY ME?"


	3. Day 2 and Day 3

**Authors Note :: Welcome New Comer! :D:D **

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**~~~~~~~ Day 2 ~~~~~~~**

Gaara went to his office as soon as it was midnight. He sat in his office, staring out the window, wondering when Naruto's message would get here. He wondered if he would even give good advice.

**Probably not. **

_Yeah, maybe not._

_**XXX NOON XXX**_

Kankuro walked into Gaara's office, holding a scroll, "Naruto's message came." Gaara looked up from his paper work, "Read it to me." Kankuro closed the door behind him and nodded, opening the scroll he read, "Fuck her brains out." Gaara's eye twitched, "What?"

"Fuck her brains out." Kankuro said, looking on the back of the scroll to see if it was a prank. "Not funny, Kankuro. Seriously, tell me what it says." Gaara growled. He smelt her.

"Dude, I'm being serious." Kankuro said, closing the scroll. There was a knock on the door. Gaara growled and covered his mouth and nose. "Yeah?" Kankuro said. Sakura opened the door and walked in, a few folders in her arms, "Sorry to disturb you, Gaara. The hospital has a few more papers that need signing." Gaara nodded, putting his hand on and holding his breath. Sakura walked over to the desk and set them down, "They need it by eight tonight." Gaara nodded again. Sakura frowned and left.

_**XXX 7 PM XXX**_

Gaara finished signing the last paper of what Sakura brought him. He sighed as he realized he would have to wait another thirty minutes before she got here. Gaara leaned back on his chair and sighed, he was extremely bored now. He sighed and closed his eyes, he let his mind wonder. Than he realized as his mind wondered, all he could think about was Sakura.

"Fuck."

"Gaara?" Sakura walked in. Gaara turned to her and held his breath, the smell was amazing and it was making him want to jump over his desk and-

"Here are the papers." Gaara put them back into the last folder and handed them to her. She smiled and took them, "I'll see you at home, Gaara." She turned and left. And Gaara couldn't stop staring at her ass as she walked way and closed the door.

"Fuck."

_**XXX NIGHT TIME XXX**_

That night Gaara ate dinner quickly, which was Sakura's cooking, and ran up to his room and stayed their the rest of the night.

**~~~~~~~ Day 3 ~~~~~~~**

Gaara left the house as early as possible, before even Kankuro woke up. He spend half the day on paper work, some time wondering where some of the paperwork went. At about noon Gaara planted his head on his desk and groaned, _I don't wanna do this anymore! Kami damn! I just want to be able to focus on my work and not get blood on it!_

**Deal with it.**

_Fuck you._

**You'll never get the chance to fuck the girl if you want to fuck me.**

_Perverted Bastard!_

There was a knock on the door. "What?" Gaara groaned, his head on his desk. Naruto opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him, "I heard about your predicament." Gaara shot up and looked at Naruto, "I got your message. It did _not _help my thoughts."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Ehh, sorry there, Gaara." Gaara nodded, "Hn."

"So, is Hinata-chan here?" Naruto put his hands behind his head. "If you're going through it right now, why did you come here when Hinata is here?" Naruto stayed silent.

"You're shitting me." Gaara said, slamming his head down on the desk. Naruto smiled, "I shit you not!…But I don't think I should do it." Gaara groaned, "I'll make a deal." Naruto sighed, "I'm listening."

"You keep me away from Sakura, I'll keep you away from Hinata." Gaara picked his head up and set his chin on the table. Naruto smiled, "Deal."

There was a knock on the door. Naruto noticed that Gaara's eyes were shut and he was growling a little. "It's her?" Naruto asked. "No shit." Gaara slammed his head on his desk repeatedly.

"Come in." Naruto said. Sakura opened the door and peaked her head in, "Naruto!" Sakura ran into his arms. Naruto smiled and hugged Sakura, "Hey there, Sakura-chan." Sakura pulled away and smiled at him, "It's nice to see you. I only heard that Hinata was coming, not you too!" Naruto smiled, "It's a surprise, so…don't tell Hinata-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded. She than turned to Gaara, "Kankuro said you needed me. Something about getting a break?"

Gaara picked his head up, his nose was bleeding. Gaara felt it and put a tissue to his nose. "Are you alright, Gaara? You've been getting nose bleeds often." Sakura said. Naruto looked between Sakura and Gaara. Gaara noticed this and frowned.

Naruto started to laugh, Gaara glared at him. "Sakura, you never got me the papers on Matsuri." Sakura frowned, "I gave them to Kankuro, he told me you got them."

Gaara stared off into space.

_I'm going to kill Kankuro later._

**How about you thank him and take her now? Just wait till the brat leaves.**

_You and Naruto do not help this situation at all!_

He nodded, "I think I know where he put them." Sakura nodded, "So, what did you need me for?" Gaara sat up straight, looking down at his desk, "I…need you to…"

"He wanted you to show me around," Naruto started looking at Sakura, "I haven't been here in a while." Sakura nodded, "Hai. Let's go than!" Sakura turned around and headed for the door, Naruto turned to Gaara and mouthed, 'She knows!'

Gaara groaned and slammed his head on the desk, "Kami damn."

_**XXX THAT NIGHT XXX**_

Gaara sat on the couch, Naruto and Kankuro next to him. Naruto sat quietly, his wet hair was in his face, hiding his eyes so he couldn't see anything. Gaara was having trouble controlling himself, Sakura was in the Kitchen cooking Dumplings with Temari. Kankuro was smirking at both of them as he watched TV.

**Come on! **

_No!_

**Seriously? Do you want to be miserable the rest of the week?**

_No…_

**Then do-**

_No!_

Hinata walked in, closing the door behind her. She turned to say hello to the boys when she saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto kept his hair in his face, "Hey, Hinata-chan." Hinata instantly went to the kitchen. You could hear her talk softly was Temari and Sakura.

_**XXX**_

The girls stayed in the kitchen, while the boys sat upstairs in Gaara's room.

"I'm going to kill myself! She…fuck!" Naruto practically yelled, falling onto the floor. Gaara growled, another nose bleed. He took a tissue to his nose, "At least you don't have your brother sending the girl over to your office!" Naruto growled, "First, I don't have a brother. Second, I don't have an office. Third, I'm about to run down there and make her my mate."

Kankuro leaned on the door, staring at the two, "You guys are freaking me out."

"Shut up!" The two yelled. "We need to barricade the door!" Naruto said, pulling on his hair. "Better yet, why don't we just run far, far away." Gaara mumbled, pacing. "We can't do that! They will hate us if we do that!" Naruto whined.

"They might as well hate us when we-" Gaara was cut off.

"Shut up and listen!" Kankuro yelled, "Naruto, just go into a freaking room and do the damn girl! Baby bro, just call Pinky to your office tomorrow night and do her. Problem solved."

"It's not that easy!" Naruto yelled.

"Why not?" Kankuro asked, shrugging. "They can end up pregnant." Gaara stated, putting his head back, dabbing his nose. "Oh…right." Kankuro sighed.

"What happens near the end?" Kankuro asked. "It gets so unbearable, you have to either get far far far away from her, or make her your mate." Naruto said, still laying on the floor.

"What?" Gaara looked at him, "You didn't tell me that part!" Naruto shrugged, "I thought it was just obvious. Haven't you been noticing it's getting worse?"

Gaara sighed, "Yeah. I guess your right."

"So, what are you two going to do?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara sighed, "I can't leave Suna. So, I am going to have to either fuck her or hold out."

Naruto growled, "Since the smell is over bearing me and its only day three…I'm gonna have to do her."

Kankuro frowned, "I wish I had a tailed beast inside of me."

Gaara and Naruto shook their head, "No. You don't."


	4. Day 4

**Authors Note :: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with senior year, and now I'm getting ready for college, so…yeah…I made this chapter extra long for you guys! anyways, here is chapter 4!**

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 4-**

Gaara fell asleep that night and woke up to the sound of Sakura pulling the door off.

"Why the hell was the door fucking locked?" Sakura asked, walking in. She was only wearing her short night gown.

Gaara looked at her and froze.

_Ah fuck._

**Hah!**

"Gaara?" Sakura looked at Gaara and set the door on the wall. Gaara just stared at her.

**Take her.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No…_

**Yessssssss!**

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura purred, climbing onto his bed and inching towards him. "Sa-Sakura…chan?" Sakura crawled up his body and smiled as she came face to face with him, "Yes, Gaara-kun?"

"What…are you doing?" Gaara swallowed and started to flush.

Sakura smirked, "Getting what I want." Gaara stared at her, "Wh…what do you want?" Sakura leaned down next to his ear, "Your cock." And with that she kissed him.

Gaara shot up from bed, panting. He looked around his room. The door was still on its hinges, and Sakura wasn't in the room. "Oh, thank Kami." Gaara laid back down.

**So…like the dream? **

Gaara could hear Shukaku smirk as he said this.

_Do that again and I swear to god I will go to the Akatsuki and have them remove you._

**Oh, you'd do that to lil' ol' me?**

_Hell to the yes._

**Goodnight, boy. Sleep well. Hahaha.**

**XXX MORNING XXX**

Gaara stared at the ceiling till Naruto woke up.

"Rough night?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hn."

"How bad?"

"Shukaku is putting Sakura in my dreams now."

"That is," Naruto sighed, "Lovely."

"Any plan for today?" Gaara asked.

"Divide and concur?" Naruto smiled. Gaara glared at him and hit him in the bad of the head, "Idiot."

There was a knock on the door, "Hey, Gaara. Temari needs you at the office in an hour. Something about mission de-briefing." It was Kankuro. "Yes, yes. I'll be there soon." Gaara got up and stretched.

Naruto growled and stood up, "Well, since you're going to be busy today. I think I'm going to spend the day with Hin-"

"No." Gaara pulled a shirt over his head.

"But-…Gaara!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Remember the deal. I keep you away from Hinata if you keep me away from Sakura-chan." Gaara pulled a pair of pants out of his dresser.

"…When did you start calling Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan?" Naruto stared at him. Gaara flushed, "Shut up and go-" Gaara froze and held his breath.

"Gaara?" Another knock at the door. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Ye-yes?" Gaara threw his pants on before Sakura entered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Sakura…chan." Gaara face palmed himself. Sakura opened the door and smiled at the two boys, "Good morning. I just finished making eggs with bacon and toast. I left some out for you two. Hinata is going to the hospital with me to help with filing my paper work. Kankuro left to train; and Temari is waiting for you in your office Gaara."

Gaara nodded and sucked in a breath.

Naruto ran in front of Sakura, "Alright, alright! Go do…whatever it is you do at the hospital."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "All right. I'll see you guys at dinner." Sakura walked away, closing the door behind her.

Naruto turned around and sighed, "You need to hide it better."

"Hide what better?" Gaara asked.

Naruto tried to muffle his laughter as he pointed down to Gaara's pants.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gaara ran to his bed and hid under the covers.

"What if she saw…it?" Gaara flushed, hiding his head under the pillow.

"Just wear the Kazekage robes all day, including when you come home. Do not take them off until you are in your room for the rest of the night." Naruto tried being serious while talking, but began to laugh again after talking.

Gaara threw a pillow at him, "EAT A DICK!"

**XXX WALKING TO WORK XXX**

Naruto had his hands behind his head as he walked to work with Gaara.

"So…is that a solid 'no' for me going to the hospital and-"

"Look at it this way…if you do leave my side, I will transport myself to the hospital and take Hinata to lunch with me." Gaara looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Naruto examined Gaara, "You are talking a lot more since your mishap with the Akatsuki."

"Well, I learned that I couldn't live my life the way I was. I almost died, luckily you guys got their before they started to jutsu to take Shukaku from me." Gaara sighed, "When I woke up, you and Sakura were the first faces I saw. Now, don't get me wrong, you have a pretty face…but when I saw Sakura…My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't help my smile a little, thinking, 'I have another chance. I'm going to do things right.' I've liked Sakura for a while…it just took me a while to understand that what I felt was love instead of loathing."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "Lo-love?"

Gaara turned to look at him and smiled softly, "Love and hate could be easily misunderstood as the other." Gaara turned back around and walked into the Kazekage building.

"Ga-Gaara!" Naruto raced after Gaara.

**XXX NOON XXX**

Gaara stared at the paperwork in front of him. He could smell Sakura, faintly, but it was still strong. Now he kind of understood what Naruto was going through. At least Naruto could control it better.

"Oh, Hinata-chan…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"You've been saying her name for the past hour," Gaara growling, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, sorry, but I miss my Hinata-chan." Naruto said, looking over at Gaara.

"…Go to the hospital and tell Hinata and Sakura-chan to meet us at Wasabi restaurant." Gaara sighed.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes." Gaara sighed.

Naruto smiled and jumped out the window, "Thank you, Gaara!"

Gaara stared out at Naruto as he jumped from building top to building top.

Gaara stared out the window, "…What have I just done?"

**XXX 45 MINUTES LATER XXX**

Gaara sighed, happily, as he signed the last of his paperwork. There was a knock on his door.

_No…please…no!_

"Gaara-kun! More paperwork!" It was Matsuri. Gaara groaned and slammed his head on the desk, "Yes, yes…bring it in."

Matsuri opened the door and walked over to his desk, "Sorry to trouble you with more work, Gaara-kun."

"It's alright, just set it down." Gaara nodded at her. "Hai," Matsuri sat the papers down and bowed to him before leaving.

Gaara took the first folder and started to skim through it.

"I did it!" Naruto yelled as he crawled through the window. He fell to the ground and panted. Gaara turned his chair around and looked down at Naruto.

"You're bleeding," Gaara pointed out.

"Ye-Yeah. I know." Naruto laughed a little.

Gaara sighed, "Are you sure you can handle it, Naruto?"

Naruto stood up, straightened up, and nodded, "Yes! But are you sure that _you _can handle it, oh wise Kazekage?" Naruto smiled and pointed a finger at Gaara.

Gaara pushed the finger out of his face and sighed, "Don't know. Don't care. We just need to get the day over with."

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

**XXX DINNER XXX**

Naruto and Gaara sat on a bench in front of the restaurant. They have been sitting there for at least 25 minutes now.

"You did tell them what time to be here right?" Gaara said, a little annoyed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm positive…well, almost positive." He laughed a little.

"Remind me to strangle you later," Gaara said, getting up. Naruto looked at him, "You're not going to leave, are you, Gaara?"

"No, I'm just going to go use the rest room." Gaara nodded to Naruto as he went into the restaurant.

Gaara asked where the restroom was a followed where the hostess told him to go. He walked into the restroom and saw no one was there. He sighed and walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with water.

_Calm down, Gaara. You're just going to eat with Sakura. It's not like you'll be alone…so you can't do anything. __**You can't do anything!**_

**Oh, come on boy! When she comes just take her hand and bring her back to the house; make her our mate.**

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror. He knew he shouldn't do it. Doing it would change his entire life. He growled and punched the wall.

…_Fine._

**What?**

_I'll do it._

**Don't do this because I'm telling you. Do this because you want to.**

Gaara looked back at the mirror and sighed, "I do want to…I really do."

Gaara walked out of the bathroom, he could smell her, and he needed to act fast. He walked to the front and opened the door.

"Am I really on a date with Gaara? Because…you know I really like him." Sakura asked Naruto, pulling on her hair.

"Yes, now let's go," Gaara walked out and grabbed Sakura's hand, "We're going somewhere else." Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded to him.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, Hinata, come with me." Naruto lead Hinata into the restaurant, waving at Gaara as he walked the other way with Sakura.

"Gaara, where are we going?" Sakura asked, looking at their intertwined hands.

Gaara looked at her and smiled, "You'll see."

Gaara lead them to Kamuraki, opening the door for her. She walked in and looked around; she'd never been here before, "Wow. They really go all out here." The restaurant had Paper Mache fish falling from the ceiling. There was a different color rose on each table and booth. All the furniture was wood.

An old woman walked to them, smiling, "Welcome to Kamuraki. Booth or table?" Sakura and Gaara looked at each other, "Booth?" They agreed. The old woman smiled and walked them to a booth. They took their seat in front of each other; their rose was a mixture of Red and Pink. Sakura noticed this and smiled a little. The menus were placed in front of them. The waiter came a few seconds later, asking if they would like water. They both nodded. The waiter poured the water and told them he would be back soon.

Gaara crossed his arms and stared at Sakura. She flushed and looked at the rose, "What?"

"I know you know."

Sakura fanned herself, "I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Sakura," Gaara smirked, "All you had to do was tell me you like me. I would have taken you out on a date weeks ago."

Sakura looked at him, "I…I don't like you!"

Gaara's smirk widened, "You know, Sakura. You don't lie very well."

Sakura stared at him, "When did you become all high and mighty?"

Gaara smiled, "When I heard you say 'Am I really on a date with Gaara? Because you know I really like him.'"

Sakura blushed and huffed, "I…I never said anything like that!"

Gaara smiled as the waiter came back, "May I take your order?"

"Fried Gizzard." Gaara said, handing the waiter the menu. Sakura smiled, handing the menu to the waiter, "Syrup-coated Anko Dumplings." The waiter wrote that down and nodded, taking their menus, "Your food will be here shortly."

Sakura looked back at Gaara, "Okay, fine, fine. I'll admit it. I knew."

Gaara nodded, "Good."

Sakura looked at him, "Go-Good? What do you mean by 'good?'"

Gaara looked up from the table, smirking, "Meet me in my office three nights from now." He got up, "Bring back my food for me, will ya?" Gaara set down enough Yen to pay for everything, including tip. Gaara started to walk out of the restaurant but stopped next to Sakura. He looked at her and leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her and smirking.

"Here's something that will hold you over till then."

Gaara leaned down and kissed Sakura. Electricity flowed through both of them. They kissed softly as first, just slow and gentle kisses. Then it became more passionate. Gaara gently slid his tongue against her upper lip, he felt her shiver with excitement and Gaara could only smirk. Gaara pulled back and looked at Sakura. She was flustered and red.

"Gaara…you're bleeding." Sakura said, smirking.

He smirked back, "Yeah, I know."

He stood up straight and walked out.

He stood outside the restaurant and sucked in a breath, "Damn, that was amazing."

**Are you sure you can hold off for three days?**

Gaara looked at the window you could see Sakura through, "Yeah, I can." He smiled.

**XXX THAT NIGHT XXX**

Gaara lay on his bed, throwing a ball at the wall in front of him and catching it. Naruto walked through the door, a smile plastered on his face.

"Had a good night?" Gaara asked, not taking his eye off the ball.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Naruto took his shirt off and laid down on his make shift bed on the floor.

"What about your night?" Naruto asked.

Gaara smirked and caught the ball, "Pretty damn good."


	5. Day 5

**Authors Note :: I'm so glad everyone loved the last chapter! I thought I did pretty well on it myself! *High fives myself* Well, anyways, here is chapter 5/Day 5. Wonder what's going to happen to those two. *snickers***

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 5-**

Gaara groaned as he tossed and turned, Naruto's constant murmur of Hinata and her awesome breasts didn't help his thoughts either.

"Hmmm…Hina-chan." Naruto moaned, kissing his pillow.

Gaara sat up and glared at Naruto. He hit him in the head a few times to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. Gaara turned around and laid back down. "Stupid Fox." Next thing he knew Naruto started climbing on top of him.

"Come here, Hina-chan." Naruto made a kissy face while shoving two fingers into Gaara's mouth. Gaara punched and pushed Naruto off him calling his name, "Naruto! Naruto! Get off me!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Gaara's face right next to his, with two of his fingers in Gaara's mouth.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Naruto asked, sleepily. Gaara looked annoyed and spit Naruto's fingers out of his mouth, "You got on my bed, Naruto." Naruto didn't move so Gaara pushed him off his bed.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Naruto rubbed his head as he hit it on the floor. He sat up and glared at Gaara, "You could have at least thrown me on the side I sleep on!"

Gaara shrugged and turned away from him, pulling the covers over himself, "Oops."

Naruto rubbed his head and got up, "Stupid Raccoon." Naruto looked at the digital clock on Gaara's nightstand; 8:30. "Gaara, its eight thirty; shouldn't you be getting up now?" Naruto asked. "You kept me up for a while before you climbed on top of me." Gaara mumbled.

Naruto flushed, "Wh-what was I doing?" Gaara sat up and in the best Naruto voice he could do, "Oh! Hinata-chan! Oooh! Hinata-chan! More! More! Give me more!"

Naruto flushed, "I…I said that." Gaara nodded than laid back down. "All right. I'm going to go get some breakfast. Come down when you wake up." Gaara waved him off as Naruto put a pair of pants on and walked out the door.

Gaara sighed and laid back down, _finally. Peace at last._

**I don't think so.**

_Shit! Really?!_

**Hahahahah!**

_Ugh, fuck it. I'm not gonna sleep._

**Nope. Now get up and go say hello to ****Sakura****.**

_Ugh, whatever._

Gaara got up and sighed. He threw on a shirt and pants before putting on his Kazekage robes. He walked out the door to see Hinata leading Naruto to the bathroom. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs.

He could smell her, but for some reason his body was too tired to react. Gaara walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh French toast hitting his nose. "Oh, hey Gaara," Sakura nodded to him. He nodded back.

"When will it be ready?" Gaara asked.

"About another 10 minutes. I'm leaving right afterwards, so I made this for you and Naruto." Sakura said, flipping another piece of bread. "Hn," Gaara nodded. "Put a few on a plate for me and hide it in the fridge. Naruto doesn't like cold French toast."

Sakura nodded, "Will do." Gaara nodded and walked back up stairs to his room.

**XXX ON THE WAY TO WORK XXX**

Gaara walked quietly on his way to work, holding his French toast on a plate in one hand and papers in the other. Gaara walked into the Kazekage tower than up to his office. Kankuro was in the lounge, flirt with Sasora, a sand nin, he didn't even notice Gaara walk by. He walked into his office and closed the door. He put the papers and French toast down on the desk before sitting down himself. Gaara stared at the French toast, cocking his head to the side. He never really ate French toast before; Naruto always told him it was good – not as good as Ramen though.

Gaara shook his head and took the plastic wrap off of the French toast before picking it up and starting to eat it. "Hmmm," Gaara chewed, "Fluffy, chewy, and tastes like…cinnamon. Not bad, Sakura-chan…not bad."

After finishing the French toast Gaara went to the bathroom to wash his sticky hands, then came back and started on the paperwork. He worked on the paperwork for hours, not even realizing Temari peaking through the door and trying to talk to him. Gaara finally snapped out of it when Naruto climbed through the window.

"Gaara!" He heard Naruto yell before climbing through the window. "Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! Gaa-"

"What?!" Gaara turned around from his work to glare at the annoying teenager. Naruto smiled a toothy grin, "Hinata-chan invited me into her room tonight."

"Hooray for you! You get to lay the girl while I have to suffer two more days!" Gaara grumbled, turning back to his paperwork. Naruto nodded, remembered what Gaara had told him about his and Sakura's date.

"Why don't you just do it already?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed and set his pen down, "It's not that simple, Naruto." Gaara put his head on his desk, "I…I wouldn't know what to do."

Naruto looked at him, "Well, you sounded like you knew what you were doing last night when you got Sakura-chan all hot and bothered."

Gaara sighed, "Shukaku told me what to do." Naruto looked at him and smiled, "I think I know what can help. I'll be right back."

Gaara watched Naruto run off and instantly figured out what he was going to do. "Shit…not Kankuro and his stupid…fuck." Gaara sighed and slammed his head on the desk, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Naruto walked into the room, "All right, our teacher will be here in a few minutes." Naruto walked over to Gaara's desk and leaned onto it. "No." Gaara groaned. Naruto smirked as there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Gaara answered. Kankuro opened the door with a medium sized box in his arm, smiling, "Oh come on Baby Bro, I'm just trying to help!"

"No." Gaara looked at Naruto. "What? Come on! You need to learn! Plus, you'll be learning from Jiraiya sensei's books." Gaara sighed and banged his head on the desk repeatedly. "Gaara, come on! It will teach you what to do!" Kankuro said, placing the box on his desk.

"I refuse to read porn." Gaara groaned. "Don't look at it as porn…look at it as…sex ed." Kankuro smiled. "Get it out of my office." Gaara started to twitch.

Gaara grabbed the box and threw it out the window when there was a knock on the door. "My porn!" Kankuro yelled. He ran to the door and opened, running past Sakura.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to bother you, Gaara but…we have a situation." Sakura put her hands behind her back as she walked in. "And the situation is?" Gaara asked. Sakura looked at Naruto and cleared her throat, "Could you please give us some privacy, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked between them and sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to go see Hinata-chan at the hospital." Naruto smiled and walked out.

Gaara looked at Sakura, "What's up?" Sakura cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to disturb you but I have some questions."

"About what?" Gaara asked, moving around his desk and leaning on the front. He crossed his arms and cocked his head at Sakura. "It's actually about the whole…mating thing." Sakura said, blushing.

Gaara smirked a little, "What do you need to know?"

"Well, I tried asking Naruto this but he really didn't know how to explain it well. I don't know hot animal's mark their mate, probably has something to do with scent. But, since we're human's, how to you mark another person if other human's can't smell your scent on them?" Sakura asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"That…is actually a very good question. From the pictures I've seen from past Jinchuriki, their mates usually have a distinct mark somewhere on their body. It's usually a part of them that gets the most sunlight, lately the marks have been appearing elsewhere. On the lower back, the neck, the thigh. Like for you," Gaara walked to her and started to circle her, "It would probably appear on…your inner arm. That is if it follows the old protocol. Though it might appear somewhere under your cloths if it follows the newer era."

Sakura looked at Gaara when he stopped circling him, "Is it painful being marked?"

Gaara looked at her, "I…truthfully don't know. It might. I have to bite your neck and draw blood for the mark to even appear."

Sakura unconsciously touched her neck, "Oh." Gaara looked at her, "Scared?"

Sakura shook her head, "N-No…just…" Sakura blushed, which made Gaara smirk.

"Excited?" Gaara chuckled.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!" Sakura looked at him. Gaara walked behind her and moved her hair away from the side of her neck, "Your neck is…beautiful."

Sakura giggled a little, "Do you have a fetish for necks, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, he rested his head on her shoulder, "Anymore questions, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed, "Gaara-kun…can I ask you something else?"

Gaara nodded, letting go of her, "Hn."

Sakura turned to him, "Wanna come to my room tonight? I have a surprise for you."

Gaara looked at her and nodded, "Of course. What time?"

"After dinner," Sakura said, smiling. Gaara nodded again and smiled, "Can't wait." Sakura hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before running out of his office.

Gaara watched her as she left and quickly ran to his desk. He needed to finish this paperwork and fast.

**XXX AT HOME XXX**

Naruto sat with Gaara and Kankuro in the living room as the girls cooked dinner. Naruto had a goofy grin plastered on his face, Gaara was trying not to act giddy, and Kankuro had a sour face.

"Gaara threw my porn out…" Kankuro mumbled. "Kankuro, again, I'm sorry." Gaara said.

Kankuro glared at him, "No you're not." Gaara smiled, "You're right. I'm not!" Gaara got up, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Call me when dinner is ready." Naruto nodded, "Will do!"

Gaara walked upstairs to his private bathroom. He walked into his room and collected the clothes he needed and walked into his bathroom. He turned the shower on and undressed. As he was about to walk into the shower he felt arms wrapped around his chest.

"Hey, Gaara-kun."

Gaara's face flushed and he froze, "Sak-Sakura-chan?" Sakura pressed her naked body against Gaara's, "Yes, Gaara-kun?" Gaara could feel a nose bleed coming on.

"Sakura-chan…what…are you…doing?" Gaara didn't move. He was standing right outside of the shower; he really wanted to feel the warm water on his skin right now. Sakura purred and kissed his shoulder, "Ne, Gaara-kun, let's take a shower."

"Sa-Sakura-chan! We…I…uhh…shouldn't…" Gaara put his head on his hand.

_Here comes the nose bleed…_

**Oooohhhh oh oh oh oh!**

"Gaara-kun! You're bleeding!" Sakura said, oh so innocently. Sakura was walking around Gaara to check on his nose bleed but she slipped on some water that was out of the shower and slipped onto Gaara.

"Ah!" They both fell into the bathtub. Gaara stared at Sakura as the water fell on them. Sakura looked up at Gaara and blushed. She tried to move but she just slipped back onto Gaara.

"Ouch," Gaara groaned as Sakura fell on top of him again.

"Ugh! I'm sorry!" Sakura blushed, trying to get off of him. Gaara pulled Sakura down on him and sighed, "Don't try moving. You're just going to fall again." Sakura blushed and rested her head on Gaara's chest. Gaara tried reaching the knob to turn the water off but he couldn't. His bloody nose was gone and washed away by now. Gaara moved some of the wet hair out of his face and looked at Sakura. Sakura's face was red and she was trying not to look at Gaara. Gaara smirked, "You look pretty."

Sakura slapped Gaara's chest lightly, "Ga-Gaara-kun!" Gaara chuckled and put a hand under Sakura's chin and moved her face to look at him. "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara looked at Sakura's eyes then her lips. Sakura held her breath as Gaara leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back and smiled at Sakura as he put his arms around her waist. Sakura kissed his nose and giggled at the look on his face. Sakura looked at Gaara's lips and held her breath as he saw him smirk.

"You're a real tease, you know that?" Sakura mumbled. Gaara chuckled, "Says the girl that's been teasing me to bang her." Sakura blushed and growled a little, "Just do it already!" Gaara smirked, "Nope. I think I'm going to wait."

"But…but…Gaara-kun!" Sakura whined, clawing at Gaara's chest. Gaara sighed, happily, as she clawed. Sakura noticed this and smirked, "Ooh, Gaara-kun." She clawed at him again and he glared, holding his breath. She giggled, "Oh come on, Gaara-kun. You know you want to. And I know you want to because I can feel it."

Gaara's face turned bright red and he growled, "You're a minx." Sakura smiled, "If you don't kiss me in five seconds I'm getting up." Gaara turned his head away from her.

"One."

Sakura placed a hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Two."

Sakura leaned in a little.

"Three."

Gaara looked at her lips and leaned in a little too.

"Four."

A few centimeters away and…

"Five!" Next thing Gaara knew there was a big poof and Sakura was now a log. Gaara looked at the log and yelled, "Sakura-chan!" He heard hear her laughing outside the bathroom door before running out of his room.

"Ughhhh, fucking clones," Gaara leaned his head back and threw the log across the room. Gaara sighed before getting up and taking a shower.

"Dinner's ready!" Gaara could hear Sakura yell from downstairs. Gaara finished taking his shower and turned the water off.

**XXX DOWNSTAIRS/DINNER XXX**

Gaara walked downstairs, a towel over his head. He looked into the kitchen to see everyone eating. He could see Naruto and Hinata holding hands under the dinner table; Temari and Kankuro bickering; and Sakura looking down at her hands. He raised an 'eyebrow' and sighed before walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Sakura.

"Hey! Gaara," Naruto smiled at him, "How was the shower?" Gaara glared at Naruto, who smirked in return. He didn't eat as everyone continued their dinner. Gaara just turned and glared at Sakura the whole time, who continued to smirk. Everyone was done and Temari volunteered Kankuro to clean the dishes.

"Temari!" Kankuro groaned.

"Hey, you haven't washed the dishes since you were five. Clean them now!" Temari yelled. Kankuro whimpered and went to clean the dishes. Naruto and Hinata snuck off some time ago while Temari went up to her room. Sakura looked at Gaara and smirked before going up to her room. Gaara glared at her and followed her into her room.

"What you did was horrible!" Gaara said. Sakura shrugged and jumped onto her bed, lying down, "Ne, I thought it was fun." Gaara crossed his arms, "Oh, you think it's 'fun', Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled at him and nodded. Gaara walked over to Sakura and climbed on top of her. Sakura looked up at him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, because it's fun." Gaara smiled. Sakura lightly pushed him on the shoulder, "Get off, Gaara-kun." Gaara leaned down next to her ear and smirked, "No…Sakura-chan." Sakura shivered, feeling his breath on her ear. Gaara looked at her and smirked, "Sakura-chan…I have something to tell you."

Sakura nodded her head, "Ye-Yes…Gaara-kun?" Gaara smiled, "Goodnight." Gaara got off of Sakura and walked out the room.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelled as Gaara closed the door. "Will you be coming at midnight?" Sakura yelled.

"Nope!" Gaara called back before closing his door. Sakura crossed her arms and sighed, "I guess I deserved that."


	6. Day 6

**Authors Note :: So, Naruto and Hinata did 'the deed' in the last chapter…now we're just waiting for Sakura and Gaara :3 I won't give any details, but you are going to love this chapter! BTW, I am going to be making a sequel to this story! I also forgot to mention, there is another story going on with this one. It is called 'Hinata in Heat'. It explains the story with Naruto and Hinata going on during this story. So…yeah. Now you know. :D REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T MENTION IT BEFORE!**

**Title :: Sakura in Heat**

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 6-**

"Kiss me," She whispered against his ear, almost so quiet that Gaara didn't hear it himself. Gaara was pinned against the dresser, Sakura covering anyway for him to exit her grasp. He couldn't help but flush at the lust filled look in Sakura's eyes. Gaara collected his courage and somehow maneuvered them to switch positions. Gaara had his arms on both sides, blocking her exits.

"I'll kiss you on _one _condition," Gaara said, in a low deep voice. Sakura nodded, blushing. "_You kiss back_."

Sakura smirked and nodded, pulling Gaara towards her and kissing him. He attacked her tongue with his own, both battling for dominance. Gaara pulled back and started attacking her neck with nips and bites, making Sakura moan and arch her back in please. Gaara pulled back and looked at her, his jade eyes full of passion and lust. Sakura's bright green eyes were the same as his. Gaara kissed her and pulled her closer to him while moving them over to his bed.

He laid her down and climbed on top of her, still kissing and sucking at her bottom lip. She moaned loudly as he went back to nibbling on her neck. He was about to take his shirt off when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Shit!" Gaara cursed, waking up.

"Wake up you damn Raccoon."

Gaara groaned and opened his eyes to glare at Naruto, "I was enjoying my dream."

"Well, so was I! But your damn girlfriend ruined it!" Naruto pulled the covers off of Gaara. Gaara groaned and shivered, "Damn fox. I don't even have to go to work today!"

"I don't care! Just wake up and get your damn girlfriend out of Hinata's room!" Naruto growled. Gaara sat up and glared at him, "Fine. But you owe me."

"I'll give you a free lesson on sex," Naruto smirked. Gaara flushed and glared at him, "Fuck you."

"Oh, but you don't know how to," Naruto laughed. Gaara slammed the door shut behind him as he walked to Hinata's room. Naruto opened the door and followed Gaara. When Gaara walked closer to Hinata's door, you could hear the two girls talking.

"Sakura-chan, try seducing him. I mean, it worked for Naruto-kun and me," Hinata cleared her throat, "Though, he was the one seducing me." Sakura sighed, "I've tried that…it's like he wants to but doesn't know how or something. I think he knows how because of that amazing night at the restaurant. But…then again, it didn't feel like he was kissing me."

Hinata giggled, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Go wake him up; I'm pretty sure he's not getting up for Naruto-kun."

"Wake him up, how?"

"Be…spontaneous. Sexy. Aggressive." Hinata giggled.

"I can do that! I'm going to go do that!"

Gaara looked at Naruto before running to his room and shutting the door. He picked up his blanket from the floor, took his shirt off, turned the lights off, and jumped into bed. Gaara waited there for at least 8 minutes before there was a knock on his door. He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. The door opened slowly and Sakura popped her head in, "Gaara-kun?" Gaara twisted in his bed, smirking on the inside. He heard the door shut and some shuffling. He heard Sakura sigh before opening one of his drawers.

_Shit…please don't find the picture I have of you in there, Sakura-chan!_

**Hahahaha! You have a picture of her in there?!**

_Shut up!_

"Hmm…He owns a banana hammock…how…uhh…" Sakura shook her head, "This is probably Kankuro-kun's. I can't see Gaara-kun wearing this shit."

_What the hell?_

He heard more shuffling. "Oh, a picture."

Gaara's eyes shot open; thank god he was facing the other way.

"Aww, it's of Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun," Sakura giggled, "I remember this picture. It was in Suna's news paper. 'The Kazekage has a Friend.' Oh that was a hilarious paper." Gaara rolled his eyes, grumbling.

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura looked over at him.

Gaara slowly his breath back down and shut his eyes. Sakura smirked and sighed, "I know you're awake, Gaara-kun." Sakura walked over to him when he didn't respond. Sakura sat on the bed, "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara didn't answer.

"I know you're awake." Sakura whispered into his ear.

"I am not awake!" Gaara whispered.

"I think you just proved me right." Sakura giggled.

Gaara mumbled something before sitting up at looking at Sakura. They both blushed as they looked at each other. Sakura has never seen Gaara without a shirt on (May she add he looks REALLY sexy without a shirt on); and Gaara was shocked at what Sakura was wearing. Red panties with Pink lacing, and his red jacket that he usually wears when he isn't wearing his Kazekage robes. The jacket was zipped up a little so you couldn't see her breasts.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura crawled on top of Gaara and sat on his lap, "I don't like what you did last night."

Gaara rolled his eyes, laid back down, and put his hands behind his head, "I don't like what you do in general."

Sakura opened her mouth than closed it. Gaara smirked and summoned his sand to lock the door. Sakura turned when she heard the door lock and looked at Gaara, "Stupid sand."

"Don't call my sand stupid."

**Our sand.**

_Shaddap._

"Fine – then _you _are the stupid one."

Silence.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You really should learn your manners," Gaara flicked her nose, "Rude girl." Sakura's mouth opened, "You…did _not _just do that!" Gaara smirked, "I _did_ just do that."

Sakura growled, "I—…Ugh! You're so aggravating!" Gaara smiled, "I get that a lot. A compliment?"

"Highly unlikely." Sakura growled. Gaara chuckled and put his hands on her waist. Her arms were crossed as she looked down at him. "You look sexy in red." Gaara smirked. Sakura widened her eyes in shock; stare at him, than glare.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Gaara asked, rubbing her sides.

"You're a tease," Sakura sighed. "Well, so are you! But you're worse!" Gaara defended himself. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess this just means we're destined to tease each other for the rest of our lives." Sakura smiled at him. Gaara thought for a moment, "I…would love that." Sakura caught off guard stopped laughing and looked at him, "Ga…Gaara-kun…does this mean…?"

Gaara nodded and flipped them over, causing Sakura to blush as she saw Gaara on top of her. His eyes were the piercing black and gold she remembered, and she smiled. Gaara pushed some of Sakura's hair back before letting his fangs grow and sinking them into the soft flesh of her neck. Sakura's eyes widened her mouth agape, and her body shivering.

She whimpered as she felt the burning spread to her stomach. Sakura was about to scream when Gaara covered her mouth, "Sakura-chan, its okay." Sakura nodded, holding her breath. She really wanted to scream. She didn't expect it to hurt that bad. She didn't cry, she didn't want Gaara to see her cry. She kept taking deep breaths, calming herself. Gaara looked at her, his eyes still black and gold. She looked different in Shukaku's eyes, darker and more demonic. He really liked it.

_Is this how you see her?_

**Yup, now you know why I like her so much.**

When Sakura opened her eyes, they weren't the beautiful green he always saw. They were black and gold, almost like his.

**She is our other half. Now you see why I pushed you so hard.**

Gaara smiled and kissed Sakura, "Sakura-chan, is the burning going down?"

Sakura nodded, smiling at Gaara, "Yes. I feel much better now."

Gaara smiled and leaned down to taste Sakura's lips. He trapped Sakura under him, and for some reason as they continued, the room got colder and colder. They both started to shiver, neither of them caring though. Because his mouth was on hers and her mouth was on his, and it was the most intense feeling ever. He attacked her lips, willing them to open for him. Moaning, she relented, and let his tongue in. He had the most wonderful tongue.

He was driving her crazy with his kisses alone. Sakura let her hands slide on his hair. Gaara let his hands run down to her bottom. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist as she moaned his name. He pushed her further on the bed, until his ache met her own.

She moaned his name, gripping his hair. He groaned out hers, nipping at her bottom lip. Without warning, one of his hands traveled up her body, feeling the bare underside of her breast. She moaned louder, as his thumb caressed them. Gaara suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura.

Sakura mewed and whined, "Why did you stop?"

"…I love you, Sakura-chan." Gaara looked at her.

Sakura looked at him and slowly smiled. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, "I love you too, Gaara-kun."

**XXX LUNCH TIME/NOON XXX**

Gaara and Sakura made lunch at home. They knocked on Hinata's door to see if they wanted to help them make dumplings…turned out they were doing something more fun. Sakura looked at Gaara before opening the door and freezing. Naruto was holding Hinata in his arms as she slept. Naruto looked up at them and put a finger over his mouth, "Shhh…she didn't get enough sleep last night."

Sakura smiled as Gaara walked in behind her.

"Were you banging her to much?" Gaara asked bluntly, but quietly. Naruto flushed and glared at Gaara, while Sakura giggled a little. "We were just going to ask if you wanted to help teach Gaara how to cook dumplings?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down at Hinata, "I'm fine here." Sakura smiled and nodded, "Do you want me to bring you some after they're done?"

Naruto shook his head, "Thank you Sakura-chan, but no thank you." Sakura nodded before taking Gaara's hand and walking out; Gaara closed the door behind them.

"Awww…they're so cute together." Sakura sighed and went downstairs with Gaara. Gaara rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise before Sakura hit him in the back of the head, "Ouch!" Gaara laughed a little. "Be nice, Gaara-kun." Sakura said before getting some supplies out to make the dumplings. "All right, fine. Have it your way." Gaara raised his hands in defense.

Sakura taught Gaara how to make her great-great-grandmothers special pork steamed dumplings. Gaara watched as Sakura made the dough. They talked about how to cook it correctly and exactly how long to leave it in the steamer. They sat down at the kitchen table as they waited for the dumplings to be fully cooked.

Gaara studied Sakura as they waited. "What?" Sakura asked, looking at herself.

"I'm trying to figure out where the mark is." Gaara said, putting a hand on his chin and looked at her. Sakura blushed, "You didn't see it when I was…putting my clothes back on?"

Gaara shook his head, "Hn."

Sakura stood up and took her baggy shirt off. Right there, on her stomach; was Shukaku's mark. The mark was Shukaku's eye. Gaara stared, fascinated.

Sakura smiled and touched it, "It doesn't really burn anymore. But it still feels kind of weird." Gaara got up and put his hand over it, "You are my mate now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Yeah. I know! I still can't believe it!" Gaara chuckled and kissed her, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "I love you too."

The rest of the day went by with no problems. Everyone decided to go out to dinner because Hinata and Naruto were going back to Konoha tomorrow morning. As everyone sat at the Bar in the Wasabi restaurant, they all fell quiet.

"It's not going to be like this anymore." Sakura said. Gaara looked at her than looked down.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "I'm gonna miss you guys. I'm especially going to miss messing with Gaara." Naruto nugged Gaara. Gaara smiled a little, "Damn fox."

"Damn Raccoon," Naruto said back, taking a drink of Sake. "Sakura-chan, when do you think you will be coming back to Konoha?" Hinata asked, looking over at her. Sakura took a sip of Sake.

"Well, I am going to have to go back, for a little while at least," She looked at Gaara, "But I will be asking Lady Tsunade to let me move to Suna sometime in the near future. After all, if it wasn't for her...this would have never happened." Sakura took Gaara's hand and smiled at him. Gaara smiled back.

Kankuro was already drunk, getting up and walking in-between Gaara and Sakura, he wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders, "Sakura…I love you…Gaara…you're an ass. You better treat her right!" And with that he fell to the floor. Temari sighed and got up, "Well, time to take his drunken ass home." Temari walked over to Naruto and Hinata, "I'll be waking up earlier than you guys to train a few students, so I'm staying goodbye now." She hugged both of them separately before picking up Kankuro and taking him home.

"See you later, Sakura and Gaara." Temari said before leaving the restaurant. Naruto motioned to the Bartender after he finished his Sake, "More please." Then Bartender poured him more.

"Sakura-chan…I wish you and Gaara good luck." Naruto said, taking another sip. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Naruto-kun…I know it must be hard for you."

Naruto nodded, "You're my little sister…I'm going to miss you." Naruto couldn't look at Sakura. Sakura got up and hugged Naruto from behind, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Che…you're the best big brother ever."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Gaara…?"

"Hn?" Gaara looked at him.

"…Take good care of Sakura," Naruto looked at him, "Please." Gaara felt there was hidden meaning behind that and nodded, "Always will."

Naruto sighed and got up, putting money on the bar to cover everyone's drinks. "Naruto, I can't let you pay that much," Gaara said, taking his wallet out. Naruto stopped him, "Please. My treat." Gaara sighed and nodded.

**XXX MIDNIGHT/EVERYONE JUST GOT HOME XXX**

Sakura sighed as she lay in bed with Gaara. She clung to him as they talked about the future. "I don't know if you'll like it in Suna." Gaara said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sakura asked. Gaara sighed, "You really have to be born is Suna to like it here. It isn't all that great a place. Lots of crime. Discriminative people. My brother and sister are here."

Sakura giggled, "Gaara, you're country needs me more than you think."

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow', "How so?"

"Well, if it wasn't for me, there would be a lot more fatalities at the hospital. We wouldn't have been able to get the fund for the new wing. Every since I started working at the hospital, everyone has been happier dealing with the patients. You're hospital can't live without me." Sakura smirked at him.

Gaara chuckled, "You're probably right."

"I am right," Sakura said, putting a finger on her nose. Gaara chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "I love you too, Gaara-kun."


	7. Day 7 -- See You Later

**Authors Note :: Well…this is the last chapter D: OH NOZZZZ! But, as you know, there will be a sequel. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter :D thank you all for the amazing reviews, follows, and comments on the story. I'm so glad everyone loved the story! I already wrote some of the chapter for the sequel; it's all popping into my head as I write this chapter DX damn it!**

**Title :: Sakura in Heat **

**Rating :: M**

**Summary :: Gaara is having problems controlling himself around his crush, Sakura. Why? Because she's in heat. What will happen when he can't contain himself anymore?**

**-DAY 7-**

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of Sakura and Gaara at the Suna entrance wall. Hinata and Sakura were hugging, saying that it wouldn't be so long until they see each other again. Naruto looked at Gaara and sighed, "I'm gonna miss you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara nodded to him, "Ditto." Naruto cleared his throat, "Yo-You know I'm not good with this goodbye stuff."

Gaara smiled, "This isn't a goodbye…it's a see you later." Naruto looked at him before smiling, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Naruto laughed. Naruto and Gaara shook hands. "See you later." They both said.

Hinata turned to Gaara and bowed, "Thank you for the hospitality, Gaara-kun." Gaara nodded, "Please. Come back anytime. You both are welcome here." Hinata hugged Gaara. He flushed a little before wrapping his arms around her.

They pulled away and smiled at each other. Hinata walked back over to Naruto.

"Whenever you need anything, just send a message!" Naruto said, waving at them as him and Hinata starting walking through the entrance. Gaara and Sakura waved back. "The same to you, Naruto-kun." Sakura called back. Gaara and Sakura waited until they were out of site to start walking to the Kazekage tower.

"Alright," Sakura sighed, "Since I don't have to go to the hospital today, I can help with your paperwork if you need me to?"

Gaara nodded, "We actually have a meeting to attend. It's in thirty minutes so we better hurry."

Sakura nodded, "Hai."

**XXX THE MEETING XXX**

Sakura took her seat in-between to other ambassadors from other countries as Gaara took his seat at the head of the table. Once everyone was in the room Gaara spoke, "Why was the meeting called?"

"The Fifth Hokage has sent a message to all countries," An ambassador from the Leaf village. Sakura didn't realize there was another Leaf Ambassador here. It's no one she has ever seen before.

"It stated that Uchiha Sasuke has turned himself in to Konoha."

Sakura froze. _Sa…Sasuke-kun?_

Gaara and Sakura shared a glance.

"Why are we involved in this?" Gaara asked.

"The Fifth Hokage has specifically asked you, Kazekage-sama, to escort Miss Haruno Sakura back to Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke refuses to talk to anyone but Miss Haruno Sakura." The Leaf Ambassador said. Gaara nodded, "Have my brother and sister take care of any Kazekage business while I'm gone."

All the Ambassadors nodded, besides Sakura, "Hai." Everyone got up and left; only Sakura and Gaara were left in the room.

Gaara sat back down and sighed, "Well…there goes our fun streak." Sakura looked down at her hands. All the cuts and scars on them, most of them fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto as they looked for Sasuke. She smiled and slowly started to laugh. A twisted, non-funny, sadistic laugh that Gaara has only heard once before.

"Sakura-chan?" Gaara looked at her. She couldn't stop laughing. The irony just made her laugh. She was finally happy, with someone she truly loves, and _he _comes back. She really hated this. He would show up to turn her life upside down. He would only ask for her because he knows she would try to make him seem vulnerable, weak, and not evil. All she could think of doing instead of crying is laughing. She wasn't going to cry over something so stupid yet so perfect.

"I'm okay, Gaara-kun," Sakura stopped laughing and smiled, "Come on, let's go pack."

Gaara watched Sakura closely as they walked back to his house. She had a blank look on her face. Maybe she was thinking of what to say to Sasuke when she saw him again.

_Do you think I made a mistake…taking her as my mate?_

**She was destined to be our mate, boy. You see how I see her every day.**

Gaara nodded and sighed, _from what Naruto told me, Sakura-chan always loved the Uchiha boy._

**Key word, ****loved****. She ****loves**** you now. She is our mate, and she cannot break that bond. No one can.**

Gaara nodded, he was determined to help Sakura with whatever she needed.

"Sakura-chan?" Gaara said, almost in a whisper.

Sakura stopped and looked at Gaara, "Yes, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara smiled a little, "I love you."

Sakura looked at him than slowly smiled. She hugged him, "I love you too, Gaara-kun."

**XXX 2 HOURS LATER XXX**

"If we leave now we can probably catch up to Hinata and Naruto," Sakura said as they walked into the Kazekage tower. Gaara nodded, "I just need to make sure Kankuro and Temari know what to do, than we'll leave."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Hai. Knowing Naruto, he's probably stopped to take a break and eat." Gaara chuckled, "Most likely, yes." Gaara opened the door to his office and only saw Temari at the desk.

"Where's Kankuro?" Gaara asked, annoyed. "Take a lucky guess," Temari rolled her eyes. Sakura sighed, "Hold on." Sakura ran to the lounge and saw Kankuro hitting on one of the ambassadors that was in the meeting.

"Oh, you know I love you, Kyumi." Kankuro said, taking her hand.

"It's Kumi." The woman said, annoyed. Kankuro laughed nervously. Sakura walked over to them, "Excuse me." Sakura grabbed Kankuro by the ear and walked him to Gaara's office.

"Hey! Ouch! What the-" Sakura shoved Kankuro into the office and closed the door behind her.

Gaara crossed his arms and glared at Kankuro. Kankuro looked at him and shrugged, "What?"

"You know you had to be here."

"I thought I had a few extra minutes."

Gaara sighed and pinched the bridge between his nose, "Look, you know the reason why me and Sakura-chan are leaving so suddenly. I just need you guys to keep things cool and calm while I'm gone, got it?"

Temari and Kankuro both nodded, "Hai."

"Kankuro, you can't sign any papers anymore," Gaara said. Kankuro nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Temari, make sure Kankuro is keeping things in check at the hospital." Gaara said.

"Hai," Temari said.

Gaara nodded to both of them before looking at Sakura, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded, "Ready."

**XXX 4 PM XXX**

Sakura and Gaara finally caught up with Naruto and Hinata when they were about a mile away from the village.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura called as she stopped on a tree branch. Naruto and Hinata stopped and turned around, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumped from branch to branch, Gaara behind her. "We need to talk!" Sakura called. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at Sakura.

They all found a small area hidden in the bushes where they wouldn't be detected if an enemy walked by.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"It's Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Sakura and Gaara explained the letter and the whole story, from what they knew.

"So, Sasuke-kun wants to talk to you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he refuses to talk to anyone else but me."

Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head, "I smell a rat." Hinata nodded, "I wasn't as close to Sasuke-kun as you and Naruto-kun were Sakura-chan…but this j-just seems really we-weird." Hinata flushed realizing she stuttered a little. Naruto smiled, "How cute." Hinata slapped Naruto's shoulder softly, "Not this time for this."

Naruto nodded, "Right." He turned back to Sakura, "Did Granny Tsunade say when you were going to talk to him?"

Sakura shook her head, "Probably tomorrow, after I settle in and everything." Sakura sighed, "I think I smell a rat, too. He's going to play his stupid petty games with me, I know it! He's going to make me feel sorry for him." Sakura growled, glaring at the ground. Gaara took her hand in his, "I'll be in the room with you if you need me to be."

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Me too!" Naruto smiled, putting his hand up in a fist. "Me three!" Hinata smiled.

"We're all here for you, Sakura-chan. Just say the word and we're there!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled and pulled them all into a group hug, "You are the best family I could ever have!"

A mile later they were at the gates of Konoha. Sakura turned to Hinata and Naruto, "Gaara and I should go check in with Lady Tsunade."

Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I have to move some of my stuff into Naruto's apartment anyways."

Sakura smiled, "You've decided to move in together?"

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Naruto. "We're actually trying to prepare in case Hiashi-sama throws her out. You know he doesn't like me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned, "I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan. If you need anything, just say the word and I'm there." Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata. "You're an amazing friend, Sakura-chan."

"So are you, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled and pulled away.

"All right," Naruto sighed, "After you talk to Granny Tsunade, please come to my apartment. I want all the details of Sasuke-kun coming back to Konoha."

Sakura nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't leave you out in this."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

They said 'See you later' before they parted their different ways.

**XXX HOKAGE TOWER XXX**

Sakura and Gaara stood outside of The Fifth Hokage's. Gaara took Sakura's hand and kissed it, "Ready?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai." Sakura knocked on the door and heard Tsunade say to come in.

Sakura walked in, Gaara behind her. Tsunade looked up and smiled, "Sakura-chan! I-" Tsunade noticed a black mark on her stomach sticking out from the bottom of her shirt.

Tsunade smirked and got up. She walked past Sakura and stood in front of Gaara.

"Gaara," Tsunade smiled at him before taking him in a bone crushing hug, "You did it! You marked my Sakura-chan! You made her a women! Ooh! Gaara-kun! I'm so proud of you both." Gaara felt really awkward and tried to pry Tsunade off him.

"F-Fifth Hokage, please. Stop." Gaara flushed. "How could I let go?! You're my son-in-law now! I trained Sakura for years and have come to love her as my own daughter! Now you marked her and-" Tsunade was cut off by Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura blushed, pushing her shirt down a little, "Please, uhh, the details about Sasuke-kun?"

Tsunade sighed and let go of Gaara. She walked to her desk and sat down, "All right." Tsunade was still smiling on the inside. She was so proud of Sakura.

"Right," Tsunade cleared her throat, "As you know from the letter, Uchiha Sasuke has turned himself in to us."

"Do we know why yet?" Gaara asked. Tsunade shook her head, "He refuses to talk. He just kept asking for you, Sakura-chan." Sakura put a hand on her chin and thought, "Did he ask for Naruto-kun at all?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I sent a letter to Naruto yesterday morning, informing him that I needed him home. I told him he could bring Hinata back too, Hiashi-sama has been asking where I sent her…and I couldn't really give him that information." Tsunade covered her mouth to smile.

She cleared her throat again, "Anyways, I sent Kakashi to tell Uchiha Sasuke that I would bring Naruto-kun in to talk to him. He said if Naruto was brought in he would kill him on site." Tsunade sighed, "I know Naruto-kun can handle himself, but we don't know much about Uchiha Sasuke's abilities anymore."

Sakura nodded and sighed, "That is true." Sakura pinched the bride of her nose, "Ugh. He really gave no reason as to why he wants me? _Me _of all people?!"

Gaara walked next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's like you said before, Sakura-chan. He knows that you will pity him. But what he doesn't know is that you've changed and won't fall for his tricks anymore."

Sakura looked at Gaara and nodded. She turned to Tsunade, "When do I see the bastard?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 am." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Gaara bowed, "Hai."

**XXX SAKURA'S APARTMENT XXX**

Sakura opened the door and walked in, Gaara following behind her.

"It's isn't as awesome as your house," Sakura said, closing the door after Gaara, "But it's where I live."

Gaara smirked, "It fits your personality."

Sakura smiled and took Gaara's hand, "Let me show you around." Sakura showed Gaara around the apartment. There was one bathroom, one bed room, a living room, and a kitchen. Gaara nodded, "I really do like your place, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and hugged Gaara, "I'm glad you do. It will do for the time being, right?"

Gaara chuckled, "I wouldn't mind trading my house for this apartment. I'm not one for big spaces that don't even be used."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I can agree with that."

Gaara looked at the digital clock on Sakura's nightstand, "Do you think Naruto and Hinata are back at his apartment yet?"

Sakura shrugged, "It take's like twenty minutes to walk there. By time we get there, he should be back." Sakura snapped her fingers and got up, "I think I still have the spare key, in case he isn't there." She walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She picked out a small box at the bottom of all her crap in there and opened it.

"Yup! Still here!" Sakura picked it out and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go!" Sakura smiled and took Gaara's hand, running out of the apartment.

**XXX NARUTO'S APARTMENT XXX**

Sakura knocked on the door a few times, getting no response. She got her eye out and opened the door, "Naruto-kun?"

She walked in as did Gaara, closing the door behind him. There were at least 6 to 10 boxes in the living room. Sakura heard water running in the bathroom.

Sakura knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" It sounded like Naruto was brushing his teeth.

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"She isn't out there?" Naruto opened the door. He was wearing his orange ninja pants and a black shirt; he was in-fact brushing his teeth. Sakura shook her head.

Naruto sighed, "Did you look on the balcony?" Sakura opened her mouth but closed it when she heard the balcony door click.

"Hehehe, sorry." Sakura rubbed the back of her head. Naruto smiled and closed the door. Hinata walked further into the apartment and saw Sakura and Gaara walking out of the hallway.

"Sakura-chan! How did it go with Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed, "It went fine but…I'm worried about Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked at her, concerned, "Why?"

"…Sasuke said if he sees Naruto-kun he's going to kill him on the spot." Sakura bit her nail.

Hinata nodded, but smiled, "I wouldn't worry. Naruto-kun beat Pein, so I'm pretty sure he can handle Sasuke-kun."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Still…we don't know Sasuke-kun's ability."

"Naruto-kun doesn't know anyone's abilities when he fights them. Yet, he still wins." Hinata smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Everyone turned to the hallway when they heard the bathroom door open.

"All right, what's up with Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said, yawning.

"Nothing really. Tsunade just said to be at the Tower at 8 am." Sakura said.

"I'm coming," Naruto said. Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata shared glances.

"Naruto-kun I-"

"I heard what you said about him wanting to kill me. Don't worry, he won't see me. I'll be behind the glass wall," Naruto smiled, "Gaara is going with you though, right?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah."

"Keep her safe. Or else I'll kick your ass if she gets hurt." Naruto looked at him with a serious face.

Gaara nodded, "You know I would never let anything happen to Sakura-chan."

Naruto nodded, "I know, but I like reminding you." He smirked.

Gaara chuckled.

Naruto stretched, "All right. It's eight pm. Time to sleep!"

"Hinata-chan! I forgot to ask! What happened at the compound?" Sakura asked.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and frowned. Hinata rolled up her sleeve and there was gauze covering her hand and wrist.

"Oh my god!" Sakura said.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked, taking Hinata's wrist.

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun. I'm fine. It healed right when Hiashi-sama cut through it." Hinata said, waving them off.

"Hinata-chan, is it a scar?" Sakura asked, walking over to Gaara.

"Ye-yes. But don't worry! I'm fine!"

"Hinata-chan, I can heal it! The scar will go away!"

Hinata pulled her arm away and flushed, "I…I…" Naruto walked next to Hinata and put an arm around her.

"I told her I could heal it too. She doesn't want it to be fixed." Naruto frowned, looking down at her.

"You could heal it?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, "I could bite her again and the mark will go over the scar. The scar would heal within a week or two after I bite her again."

"Hinata-chan, why won't you?" Gaara asked, concerned.

"I…I," Hinata flushed and looked down at her wrist, "I…I want to remember this day."

"Why? You got hurt!" Sakura said.

"I know but…today is the day I realized I'm not a Hyuuga anymore," She looked up at Naruto, "I'm an Uzumaki." Naruto smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto, "I love you too, Naru-kun."

Sakura smiled and turned to Gaara, "We should get going." Gaara nodded, "Yeah. It's late."

Naruto nodded, "We'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Sakura and Gaara nodded to them, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Naruto and Hinata walked Sakura and Gaara to the door and closed it behind them.

**XXX WALKING HOME XXX**

Sakura and Gaara were about halfway home when they felt a presence. Gaara took Sakura's hand a looked around. No one was out now. They both skimmed their surroundings; Sakura noticed they were right next to the Uchiha compound. She looked up at the tallest building that she could see and saw a figure standing on it.

"Ga-Gaara-kun…is that…?" Sakura stared at it, her eyes never leaving that spot.

"That can't be…Ninja's are watching him. He couldn't have gotten past them." Gaara stared where Sakura was.

She heard his laugh. _Sasuke-kun's laugh._ Sakura grinded her teeth before jumping onto the compound gate and jumping from roof top to roof top till getting where she thought she saw Sasuke. When she got there, he was gone. She held her breath and looked around. She didn't feel the presence anymore. Gaara was still looking around on the ground. Sakura jumped back over to him and pulled on him, "Come on! We're going to Hokage tower!"

Gaara and Sakura ran to Hokage tower, running up to Tsunade's office.

"We just saw Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, barging into the room. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and stared at them, "What? What do you mean you just…?"

"We saw him at the Uchiha compound! I know it was him! I know it!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hands on the desk. Tsunade shot up and ran out of the room, "Follow me!"

Tsunade took them to the basement of the Hokage tower. She opened the door to a room and walked in. It was the room on the other side of the glass mirror. Sasuke was walking around in the room, looking at his fingers, kicking the wall softly.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been in this room the whole time, Sakura-chan. He is being guarded by Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, and other fully trained ninja's. There is no way he escaped, even for just a minute." Tsunade looked at them.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He looked over at the directed of the glass mirror and smirked.

_Hello, Sakura-chan._

Sakura held her breath and glared at him, "He…he just spoke in my mind."

Tsunade nodded, "He's been doing that to everyone that walks into this room. Kazekage-sama, has he said anything to you?"

Gaara shook his head, "He doesn't recognize my chakra. He doesn't remember me."

Sasuke started to glare.

_You're not the same, Sakura-chan._

Sakura glared back, "Okay, I know he's here. I'm going home." Sakura walked out, taking Gaara with her.

_See you later…Sakura-chan._

**XXX BEDTIME XXX**

Sakura lay in bed with Gaara. She was facing the wall as Gaara held her from behind.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"What did the Uchiha kid say to you?" Gaara asked.

"He just said hi. That I've changed. And see you later." Sakura said.

"Things aren't going to change…right?" Gaara asked.

Sakura turned towards him and smiled, "Nothing is going to change. I promise." Gaara nodded.

"I love you," Sakura smiled.

"I love you too." Gaara kissed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and coming with me on Sakura and Gaara's first journey together. There second journey will be coming within the week! (When I say that I probably might mean the next day…I'm very fast with my chapters if I have the idea in my head :3) THANK YOU ALL!**

**Also, if you have any good ideas for what the second story should be called, please tell me. It could be a random name or a name that would mean something to both Sakura and Gaara! It doesn't have to match the story! It's just whatever works! :D**


	8. Sequel out!

THE SEQUEL IS NOW OUT!

IT IS CALLED 'Crazy For You'!

Enjoy!


End file.
